Xenosaga: Die Ewigkeit vom Schmetterling
by DemonStar24
Summary: Following the original story in the game, the story takes place from the perspective of a realian created with a human heart and brain built by Vector Industries. Review when read please.
1. Eternity

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the game. All i own is the character, Zayn. Not even that because she's not copyrighted. But, yeah. enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long have they been comatose?"

"150 years."

"They've been living off life support for that long and haven't aged?"

"It was the Zohar. These are all the citizens of Germany outside of Berlin. It was the fallout that made them collapse."

"Will they ever wake up?"

"Only if there is an improvement in radiation treatment I'm guessing."

"That's what I was afraid of. We can't afford to keep them alive until there is such a development. Destroy them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the wake of the 21st century, a new age of technology began with the discovery of the Zohar. The Zohar was an artifact excavated in Africa. Worldwide struggle to control the Zohar turned the earth into a desolate wasteland. Survivors evacuated to other livable planets in newly discovered star systems. The development of new technology made it possible to do so.

The XIII Zohar offensive was the final battle that turned the earth into its wasteland. The attack was launched on Berlin, where the Zohar was being held. In a last effort, a nuclear bomb was dropped on the holding facility, causing a reaction that turned Berlin into an abyss and killed every person in Berlin. Outside of the city, fallout mixed with radiation that came off the Zohar fell all over Germany, causing everyone to fall into a coma. 150 years later, all but one were destroyed.

"We need to keep one for study."

"Very well, when you're done, burn her."

"Scientists in the future may need her as well."

"Well…put her in the cryogenic freezer when you're done instead."

It would be 2500 years before the body was unfrozen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can use her brain and heart?"

"Yes, they both are still fully functional. We can even make the prototype to have her appearance."

"And her memory will be intact?"

"It should be like she went into the coma yesterday. She'll remember everything before the fallout."

After being frozen for so long, the body of Zayn, the only survivor, was useless. The organs were the only parts left that could be used. Feeling they could give Zayn her life back, a company developing realians, placed her brain and heart in a realian body. It would be the first Realian with real emotions and personality…as well as free will.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Zayn. How are you feeling today?"

"Where am I?"

"Vector R&D Third Division on Miltia."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been in a coma for the past 2600 years."

Zayn watched as the doctor went to what seemed like a computer and typed some things in and a projection appear on the wall. It was a news broadcast, telling of the Federation Government adding another ship to its fleet. It showed a picture of the ship flying across space…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I LOST 2600 YEARS OF MY LIFE! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM! That's 260 lifetimes! It's an eternity!"

"We know that Ms. Riles, but we need you. You're a special being; we need you to command the Special Ops Realians. You are the most qualified, given your background."

"No. I was denied my life by scientists. Why would I donate the rest of it to their wishes?"

"Because we can remove your heart and brain, thus ending your life. It's your right to live verse having a life."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After complying with the wishes of the scientists who gave Zayn her life back, she led the Special Ops; Special Ops was the series, or type. They were by far the most complex of their race. There design was for doing what the Federation Govt. couldn't, which usually meant covert assassinations. Zayn, still bitter about what happened deserted her charges.

Alarms were going off and the red lights were flashing indicating an intruder. The intruder came from within the ship the realian corps was now stationed. Zayn was trying to get to the single person crafts at the launching dock on the ship; because she was not authorized for using one, the alarm had been triggered when she entered the hangar.

"WE CAN'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

"Number 000, we cannot let you pass beyond this point." A soldier was blocking the door that led to the aircraft hangar and the launching pad.

"You'll let me through or…"

"You'll have to kill me."

"Suit yourself." A sphere of dark blue light formed in Zayn's right hand. She then released it into the soldier's gut; he fell. Zayn dragged him away from the door and out of what would later be a wave of soldiers coming through here. She had respect for the dead; something science never believed in. "Rest in peace." Zayn slid the pass card she got from the fallen sholdier through the slot next to the door and it slid open. She ran to the holographic computer on the left side of the room and began typing rapidly. The launching pad opened and Zayn climbed into the small ship and sped off towards the next star system.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the Next 20 years Zayn worked as a space pirate; much like the pirates that roamed the sea, pillaging and stealing, the crew she joined did the same, except in space. Zayn's career as a pirate on the ship _Onberis_ came to an end 14 years ago…But that's another story.


	2. Butterfly

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Xenosaga, just Zayn, the _Onberis_, and the crew including Captain Rowan. Enjoy. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**14 years ago, deep space**

Zayn escaped from Vector and joined with a band of Space Pirates 20 years ago. Joining them hadn't been her original plan when she commandeered the space craft. She had no choice when she crashed into the pirates' ship, _Onberis_. At first they were reluctant to let her join, but the captain demanded it because she had to work off the damage. When she earned the money for the repairs, they were unwilling to let her go, so she decided to stay on. Where else did she have to go? She quickly became a valuable member to the crew and was made First Mate when the original mate had been found planning to kill the captain and take over the _Onberis_.

"Zayn, wake up, the Captain's calling for you." She was being shaken awake by one of the crew members.

"Give me five minutes," she responded sleepily and the man was gone. Zayn got out of bed and stretched. She stood no taller than 5' 3" and was petite at that. She had a serial number engraved in the back of her neck; the number was "000." She also had one other distinguishing mark, a tattoo of butterfly wings on her upper back, below the neck. Zayn pulled on her jacket and stepped nimbly toward the door, it slid open automatically. She hesitated before leaving, wondering if she should take her gun. She looked over at the clock projected on the wall and it read 600 hrs. It was odd that the Captain had called for her so early. Thinking it suspicious, she grabbed the gun off of the nightstand and holstered it and walked out the open door into the ship's dormitory hallway. The door slid closed behind her.

"Evening Zayn."

"Evening," Zayn continued to walk then turned around and called after him. "Hey, Biff, is something going on out there?"

"I don't know, the captain hasn't announced anything, and if he had, you'd be the first to know."

"Right…" She turned and kept walking toward the bridge of the ship.

She reached two door large doors and they slid open, admitting her into the bridge. She saw only the captain, hunched over, his hands on the U.M.N. console. br

"You wanted to see me, Captain."

"Zayn…"

"Sir, are you okay? You don't look too well."

"Stop with that 'sir' crap; you've known me for 20 years; you more than anyone on this ship has the right to call me 'Rowan.'"

"Rowan," she was a little cross when she used his name but kept going. She was irritated that he had woken her up for what seemed like no reason. "You had something you wanted to discuss with me."

He gave a short chuckle at her sternness, but continued to be hunched over the console. He stopped and became serious again. "So I guess you haven't heard yet if you're still able to joke with me like that."

"Heard…what?" Zayn began looking at him, more worried than before; he had also piqued her curiosity and waited for him to continue.

"The U.M.N. broadcast; surely you would have picked it up."

"No, I haven't heard anything."

The captain, shook his head then took his grip off the side of the console and began typing into it. The U.M.N. connection projected onto the holographic screen. It was a news broadcast.

I before dawn this morning, an army of realians went on a rampage throughout Militia, killing and destroying anything and everything.

Zayn started at the screen with a look of terror as she watched the footage.

_No one knows why the realians are acting this way. A few survivors have been quoted as saying that a few hours ago, they began hearing mysterious song. They have been called insane because many others say they didn't hear anything. They claim that the realians just snapped. Many are dead or dieing on Miltia. Rescue teams are being sent in but are finding it difficult to fight against these weapons trained beings. Nobody knows how many casualties there are, but it is feared that it will be extremely steap…_

Rowan pulled one of the chairs out of the floor and through it at the console; it sparked and the broadcast quickly faded. "Those damn realians! Always knew they couldn't be trusted with that damn override connection!" The captain seemed to be in an emotional trance. He began throwing things and breaking the consoles.

"CAPTAIN, STOP!" Zayn rushed and tried grabbing the captains arm to keep him from throwing one of the consoles at the hull's window. She tried calming him down but to no avail. He turned on her.

"IT'S YOURKIND THAT'S DOING THIS! You all can't think for yourselves and are controlled by a faulty intergalactic connection that anyone can hack into!" He pulled out a gun and pointed it her forehead. "I should blow your head off right now to keep you from going berserk on us all."

Zayn stood and stared at him. She knew if he pulled the trigger, her brain would die as would her heart. She could be repaired but her life would be gone. Rowan calked the gun then he let go of it and began laughing hysterically.

"You are so easy to scare, Zayn." She still stared at him with that expression in her eyes. She knew the captain too well and knew he was still contemplating shooting her. He didn't shoot her, but he went to the only working U.M.N. console. Biff appeared on the screen. "Biff, I need you to come take the First Mate to holding. Make sure you put her in the reinforced room so she doesn't blast her way out."

"Yes sir, right away. But may I ask why?"

"Just do it." He closed the connection and turned back to Zayn. "I don't think you, the real you, is a danger to us, but you still have the same connection as the other realians do. Your free will isn't strong enough to combat whatever is making the others go crazy."

Biff entered the room and walked over, grabbing Zayn's arm. He started walking her away. She continued to stare at the captain. She had only seen him question the sanity of one of his crew once before: it was when she was promoted to 'First Mate.' She then saw the look of sadness in his eyes and looked away. She knew he didn't have the heart to end her life. He turned around and stared sadly out the hull's window.

Once out in the hallway, Biff let go of Zayn's arm. He didn't want to treat her like a criminal because he didn't believe her to be one. He was curious as to why the captain wanted to put her in holding. "Why does the captain want to confine you?"

"Haven't you heard? Apparently the whole realian race has turned into an army of murderers," she said bitterly.

"I still don't understand."

"You really haven't heard about Miltia?"

"No I haven't." Zayn stared at him in disbelief then gathered herself. She had to get away.

They continued down corridor when she started hearing something in her ears. It was a song. She listened carefully then clutched her ears and hunched over the ground, screaming in pain. What was this music? Biff looked at Zayn, frightened. He couldn't hear the music. The music then stopped, but Zayn stood, hunched in pain for a few more minutes. It was a song that was making the realians revolt. She had to get to Miltia to do something. Also, if she stayed, she knew with news of this outbreak, the captain would not risk the life of the rest of his crew just to keep her alive. Swiftly, Zayn punched Biff hard in the stomach, kneed him in the face while he was hunched over then punched him in the face, knocking him out. She ran along the corridor and came to the elevator that led to the launch deck. She stepped onto it and it took her down. When she got out, she shot the console next to it so that no one could come after her. She entered the launch deck and walked over to the U.M.N. console. It reminded her of the day she escaped from Vector. She would be stealing the exact same craft she had that day…

Zayn walked along the row of crafts and found it. Launch pad was open now and she climbed in, started it up, and was soon racing towards the Miltian Star System. The Captain watched sadly from the window as Zayn sped off. He said quietly to himself, "Don't get yourself killed…Butterfly."


	3. Override

**Disclaimer: No part of Xenosaga belongs to me. The only thing I do own of it is the enjoyment I get from playing the games **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miltian Star System: Miltian Conflict**

Zayn had been wandering around Miltian space for the past half hour. She couldn't remember where Miltia was. It wasn't like she'd been there too many times before. Most of the operations she had worked rarely were located on Miltia. She tried following the faint song, but the wavelengths came and went. It would become strong then go silent; it was taking its toll on Zayn's response functions and her ability to concentrate at all. She didn't let it discourage her from getting to Miltia. She tried listening to the U.M.N. broadcasts, but they weren't helpful. She still didn't know why she had the urge to go to Miltia in the first place.The feeling had hit her much like the impulse to take her gun for the meeting with Captain Rowan: and her feelings were usually never wrong...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The realians' offensive is beginning to grow weak. The Miltian Government has deserted along with the rest of the evacuees. The realians continue their destruction. Many civilians are still left on Miltia, but the Federation has stopped sending rescue teams due to the risk. Only military units remain to fight the realians. Vector released a statement earlierabout the affected realians.They believed a series they developed 20 years ago is alsobeing affected. Vector says that the Special Ops. series was built with a few bugs in the prototypes, one of them being that many of the prototypes were built with a program that overrode their ability to take all orders and commands. One was even built using a human heart and brain. Vector says they destroyed all of the prototypes early on, #000, the one with the human organs, being one of the first. They also stated that they can deactivate the rest of the series with an override device located at Vector's control center on Miltia; measures are already being taken to locate the control center and deactivate the series._

Zayn listened to the broadcast, astonished. Vector had lied; if anySpecial Ops. had been destroyed, it wasinservice.Zayn alsoknew thatnone of her former comrades had been stationed on Miltia for a while or were even currently in the Miltian Star System. She went through all her databanks and the only Special Ops.she found was herself. She wondered why Vector was lieing and taking measures to destroy a series that had nothing to do with the present conflict. She sat and thought for a while thencame to agrim conclusion: Vectorwas covering their tracks. The public was not supposed to know about the series, but someone must have dug too deep inthe company's archives. She realized then that her premonition had been confirmed when she had the impulse to escape from the _Onberis_.It was her reason for being here; she was the only one who could stop the deactivation. Ifthe series were deactivated, she would be too. Her realian body would stop working. Even though she had a human heart and brain, she knew they weren't enough to keep her alive. She had to get to the control center before somebody else did. She knew where Vector's control center was located on Miltia, but she still didn't know how to get to the planet. She sat thinking about his, but her mind kept returning to what Vector had told the public about all the prototypes being destroyed. It was true that many of them were built with that program, herself included because of her human brain, but Vector had lied about destroying them all, but it still didnt make sense. She to felt angry about all the unethical things Vector had done resulting in her creation as a realian. Just then she heard the song grow stronger. She screamed in pain once more but then caught on to it: the wavelengths, she was sure they were coming from Miltia or at least near it. She put the craft into hyper drive and sped toward the source, the pain growing stronger…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere on Miltia**

With news of what was going on on Miltia, two vigilantes were sent in to recover the U.R.T.V.s. The two vigilantes, chaos and Canaan had been traveling around Miltia for quite some time without success. They, too, heard the song every so often and it worried chaos because he knew it had an affect on realians, which is what Canaan was. The knew something was wrong when the song's wavelengths didn't stop like the usually did. They were ambushed in their E.S. by teams of realians outside of Vector's control center.

"They think we're the enemy, any ideas?" called Canaan back to chaos.

During this time, their craft, the E.S. Asher, is being fired upon by the units.

"Yeah, we send an emergency I.F.F. signal. We can't let anything stop us from reaching our objective," replied chaos. He was typing into his arm console, sending the I.F.F. "Something's wrong, they should be receiving our signal." The Asher was showing that it was in an emergency state. Chaos worked to find the source of the problem. "This is…it can't be!"

Just then, the right arm of the Asher was shot off and the craft fell to its knees. Things were beginning to look bad for them, especially when Canaan began gripping his head.

"No, close your mind to it Canaan. Don't let the song affect you." The craft then began to glow. It stopped when out of nowhere, a slash mark appears on the enemy craft that was closing in on them, taking it down.

"Is he…with us?" asked Canaan.

"I'm not sure, he's sending an I.F.F. signal."

The craft then spoke, "Attention, unidentified craft, I've received your I.F.F. signal; the other crafts have been tainted, but you seem unaffected. Are you an ally?"

"Seems like he's one of us, what do you think, chaos?"

"Our first priority is to get out of here; I think we should stick together." Chaos sent the I.F.F. signal back and the craft complied. He took out the remaining enemy. Once he did that, he got out of his craft. One of the enemy were still alive it was about to get the man with semi long black hair pulled into a ponytail. They were about to warn him when he unsheathed his sword and took the craft out. Apparently he worked just as well on foot as he did in his craft…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn entered Miltian space and was racing towards the control center with alarming speed. She was having trouble regaining control due to the song. Her head was still pounding. The control center became within sight. She tried landing but to no avail: the craft hit with dead speed right into the building. Canaan and the others had already continued on their way on foot. They heard the crash and recognized it as coming from where they just left.

"It was probably a federation craft shot down, we have to keep going," stated chaos. The party did. Zayn lay on the floor of the control center unconscious for a few minutes. When she came to, she saw the hole in the ceiling and realized she had crashed. Despite being realian, she still had blood running through her. Blood was essential to the heart, so the doctor's installed a circulatory system in her with artificial lungs. Her head had been cracked open and blood was streaming down her face. She looked around the room, looking for the override device. She opened the craft and fell out onto the floor. She was still in pain from the song. It kept resonating through her head and wouldn't stop. She still had to reach theoverride before whatever tac team did. She limped toward it and saw that it hadn't been touched yet. She thought this odd because on her way down, she saw many realian A.M.W.S. combating outside with another A.M.W.S. She knew it was luck that they hadn't heard the commotion and come to complete their mission. Zayn extended her arm and a blue sphere of light formed in her right hand. She released it and it vaporized the device. She then limped back to her craft. She knew it was hopeless to think it would start. All of a sudden the song grew to the strongest it had been so far, she collapsed once again, clutching her ears. When the strength subsided, she limped, crawled, and struggled to find the exit. When she did, she saw a partially destroyed A.M.W.S. and a perfectly good one. She decided to take the undestroyed one, but never made it. She collapsed at the base of the craft…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The U.R.T.V.s are inside," said Canaan. He and chaos stood outside what looked like a ship. It was thin upside down pyramid.

"According to my briefing, they should be."

"Let's go."

The man with the sword had left them already. His name was Captain Jin Uzuki, a rival of the U-TIC organization. They U-TIC was behind what was happening on Miltia and the song that played. The Song of Nephilim was what it was called, and the ship Canaan and chaos now stood before was named _The Song of Nephilim_. Canaan and chaos entered the ship and reached the top level. Only two U.R.T.V.s looked alive: one with red hair and one with black. They looked no more than 13 or 14. Both were unconscious. Chaos picked up the one with black hair, Canaan the one with red. They traveled back to their damaged A.M.W.S. only to see Zayn unconscious. They put the two boys in the craft. Chaos was preparing for takeoff while Canaan examined Zayn.

"It's a realian. Her serial number is '000.' It looks like she was created by Vector." Canaan looked closely at the serial number and saw the vector logo. He then noticed her series identification. "This…is impossible."

"What is?"

"She's one of the Special Ops…they were supposed to be deactivated."

Chaos looked up and saw the name of the building; it was the control center. "It looks like we interrupted them."

"She's still alive, we must have."

"Stay here, I'm going to go and investigate. It looks like she crashed; do you see the exhaust trail?" chaos left him and went inside. He saw the destroyed console and craft. He went back outside and saw Canaan still kneeling beside Zayn. "She finished it before they did; she destroyed the override device."r

"Then what do we do with her? We can't just leave her."

Chaos looked sympathetically at Zayn. "Wait…what did you say her serial number was?" Without waiting for an answer, he knelt beside Canaan and looked at her neck. "Number '000.' The prototype with the human heart and brain, as well as a functioning circulatory system. You're right, we can't leave her. Without a doubt U-TIC is still patrolling the area for anything valuable. She'd be the perfect prize."

"What do you mean?"

"Vector told the U.M.N. and the rest of the star system that all the prototypes were destroyed, her being one of the first. It would give U-TIC the ability to discredit Vector; if that happened, no one would trust Vector anymore and turn on them and the federation government, exactly what U-TIC would want."

Canaan nodded and picked her up and carried her to the Asherwhile chaos continued with preparing for takeoff. The Asher was damaged, but they could still use itto depart from Miltia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened after the rescue of the U.R.T.V.s is still unknown. After Canaan was returned to the Federation, chaos took Zayn and the U.R.T.V.s back to the Kukai foundation, a new organization that was taking in refugees from the conflict. Zayn became a free agent aftershe became conscious, taking odd jobs from organizations and even governments who requested her service. She and chaos are good friends, and is deeply involved in thefight against the U-TICShe has also become an ally to them herself. 14 years would pass before the significance of the Miltian conflict would come back to haunt them all...


End file.
